


Intermission

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Gen, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nedd Bear finds a sick Security Puppet in the supply closet during an intermission, and he decides to help out.
Kudos: 4





	Intermission

It had been about half an hour since Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza Place had opened, and yet Security Puppet was still not anywhere to be seen. This started to concern the animatronics; Security Puppet was the one that watched out for the children, and without him, kids could get hurt or lost. 

When the performance stopped, the animatronics started a discussion.

“Have any of you seen Security Puppet anywhere?” asked Orville Elephant.

“Last time I saw him was before the restaurant opened.” replied Pigpatch.

“I sure hope the little fellow’s alright.” said Nedd Bear, “I’m not too sure leaving his box right before the place opens is something he normally does.”

“I’ll go out and look for him. Can you guys get someone to take my spot for me real quick?” Nedd Bear asked.

“I’ll see if Music Man can perform for you while you’re gone.” responded Mr. Hippo.

“Thanks. I’ll be back on the next performance… hopefully.” Nedd Bear said as he left the stage.

Nedd Bear started searching the main dining area of the pizzeria as kids ate, and once he was sure Security Puppet wasn’t looking for anyone or hiding, he started checking the other rooms. He looked backstage, in the boys bathroom, was _pretty sure_ the puppet animatronic wasn’t in the girl’s bathroom, and made sure Security Puppet didn’t go too far outside looking for a lost child.

The bear animatronic started heading back to the stage when he heard a noise coming from another room.

_Nngh.. hhh..._

A pained grunt could be heard coming from a supply closet. Nedd Bear slowly headed towards the door of the closet, his hand shaking as he turned the handle. For all he knew, there was either an injured or dying person in this closet, and he didn’t know how he would deal with it. Nedd Bear prepared for whatever was inside, and then he entered.

Inside was the missing Security Puppet, curled up in the corner of the supply closet, his left hand clutching his stomach and his right one on the floor, probably to keep him from falling. Nedd Bear carefully approached the puppet, turning on the one lightbulb in the room.

“Security Puppet? Is that you, buddy?” The tan bear asked. Security Puppet looked up, recognizing Nedd Bear.

“W-What are you doing here? How did you find me?” The puppet robot asked. 

“I heard you from outside. You sounded like you were in pain, kid. Are you alright?” Nedd asked, approaching him. _**grrrllll…**_ A growling noise caused Nedd Bear to stop, and Security Puppet was seen trying to go farther into the corner, both hands now tightly around his stomach. It was at that moment Nedd Bear noticed that next to Security Puppet were an empty pizza box and three empty cans of soda next to Security. 

“Stomachache?” Nedd asked, receiving a nodd from Security Puppet. 

“I’m sorry, bud. No one likes one of those, especially during work.” The bear sympathized.

“At this point, I’m willing to--Aaagh!! Ngh! Haaaahhh… I’m willing to do anything just to make it stop.” said Security Puppet as his stomach cramped and churned. _ **grrrrrgglll…**_ Nedd Bear sighed.

“Look, I think I know a way to help. I don’t know if it always works, but I saw it in other places. Do you want me to try it?” Nedd Bear inquired. Security Puppet nodded, and Nedd Bear sat down, moving the cans and box out of the way. He tried moving Security Puppet’s hands from his stomach, but they wouldn’t budge.

“Security, you’re gonna have to cooperate with me if you want to get better.” Nedd Bear instructed. The puppet animatronic took his hands off his torso, revealing a distended stomach, which looked rather odd on his slender body.

Nedd Bear carefully repositioned Security Puppet so he was laying down and not sitting, and he put a few (Clean) towels on a (empty) bucket, using it to elevate Security puppet’s head, neck, and upper torso. He then placed his hands on Security’s stomach, slowly rubbing it in clockwise circles.

 _ **grrrrrrrrr...**_ Security Puppet whimpered as his midsection groaned and churned under Nedd’s touch. Around a few minutes later, he could feel some sort of pressure building inside him. He pulled Nedd’s hands away, his own hands on the top of his stomach. 

“What’s wrong? Are you gonna be sick?” Nedd asked.

“No, it’s.. It-- _Uuuhrrp!_ ” Security Puppet responded, cut off by a burp. While he was startled, Nedd Bear chuckled a bit.

“Feeling better, kid?” asked Nedd. 

“A little, yeah… C-Can you keep doing it?” Security nervously asked.

“Of course! Just let me know when you want to stop, buddy.” With that, Nedd Bear kept rubbing Security’s belly.

 _ **grrrglll… glurporp..**_ A loud gurgle was heard from Security’s tummy, and Security’s hands quickly returned to his stomach as he felt pressure rapidly building. Nedd Bear quickly took his hands off, and Security sat up. 

“Are you alright? Are you gonna be sick?” Nedd Bear asked. Security puppet froze for a few seconds,

“I-... I know I have to burp, I can feel it, but I can’t…” Security Puppet replied.

“That’s not good... Should I try to loosen it?” Nedd requested. Security allowed him, and Nedd started massaging his stomach again, this time finding any places taut with air, and gently pressing down on them to loosen the trapped gas. Despite this attempt, Security Puppet still didn’t feel any better, and his stomach still hurt terribly. 

Security Puppet felt a sharp cramp, and he gave a high-pitched yelp. Nedd Bear stopped, now more sympathetic. The poor guy probably felt like he was going to burst, and so far nothing worked.

The tan bear decided to try one more thing. If it didn’t work, he’d look for maintenance workers.

“Alright, come on.” Nedd Bear said, lifting Security Puppet over his left shoulder. Once sure that Security Puppet wouldn’t fall, Nedd gently pat Security Puppet on the upper back. 

“Uhh, Ned--” Security Puppet started.

“This is the last thing I can think of. We might have to go to maintenance if this doesn’t work.” Nedd Bear told him. As he continued patting Security’s stomach, the puppet robot started feeling weird. Eventually, out came a “uuurp”, but that was all.

“That’s it? Nothing else in the tank?” Nedd asked, setting Security Puppet down. 

“It can’t be.. There’s no way that tiny burp could cause pain that bad...” Security puppet replied, pausing. One hand was slowly placed on his distended belly, and Nedd Bear could tell something was wrong. 

“What’s wrong?” Nedd asked. _**rrrrrrrmmmmmllllll**_ A long, loud rumble was heard from Security’s stomach as his legs shook. A hand quickly covered Security Puppet’s mouth, and Nedd quickly knew what was going on. 

“Uhh, I--I gotta go!” Security Puppet exclaimed, bolting out of the supply closet and towards the bathrooms (Thank goodness they weren’t too far from the closet), Nedd Bear following.

Nedd Bear found Security in the first stall, hunched over and hurling into the toilet. He knelt down next to Security Puppet, a comforting hand on his back. 

“You’re alright, you’re alright, let it out.” Nedd Bear reassured as Security emptied his stomach’s contents into the toilet.

After Security puppet was done. The two started heading back to the main dining area of the restaurant. Security Puppet crawled into his box, his stomach no longer cramping, and Nedd Bear got back on the stage. 

“So, you found Security Puppet?” Orville asked Nedd on the next intermission.

“Yep.”


End file.
